toi
by marli-slashs fan
Summary: un lemon, du slash, du mcshep, un peu d'amour, que dire, un special OS pour les fans de slash chaud et langoureux.


**Titre** : toi (titre stupide mais j'en trouve pas d'autre)

**Pairing**: McKay/Sheppard

**Genre** : slash McShep

**Raiting** : M car c'est un lemon un peu cru mais bon c'est fait avec amour alors vous me pardonnerez.

**Saison** : 3

**Résumé** : Pas de résumé, juste l'occasion de faire un petit lemon spécial décidasse à Isajackson !

Cité d'Atlantis

Un petit matin.

Rodney McKay scientifique en chef de l'expédition d'Atlantis avait passé une longue nuit blanche à installer un EPPZ trouvé dans les sables lointains de l'Égypte, loin de la galaxie de Pégase, chez lui sur Terre, enfin chez lui oui et non, il était terrien, mais il était devenu un Atlante, il revendiquait le droit à ce statut, tant de temps, de peines et de souffrances dans les entrailles de la belle faisait qu'il se sentait chez lui ici et maintenant.

Il était là tout seul pestant dans son coin, vouant aux flammes de l'enfer l'incompétence de ses subalternes, un avait même failli faire tomber le précieux objet, mais dans quelle monde vivait on, ou des petits génies en herbes avaient deux mains gauches et ou il fallait constamment les surveiller, un poule entouré de ses petits.

Tout à son travail et fatigué il n'avait pas senti la présence d'un individu qui s'était faufilé à pas de loup derrière lui.

Cette personne observa un long moment le scientifique et vit celui ci faire des mouvements destinés à assouplir une nuque fatigué, l'homme souffla dans ces mains pour les réchauffer et s'approcha doucement du canadien.

Il posa délicatement ses mains sur le coup de Rodney et entreprit de le masser, le scientifique sursauta légèrement mais ne tourna pas la tête, il savait bien qu'une seule personne dans l'univers avait le droit de poser les mains ainsi sur lui, c'était son homme, son mec à lui, son militaire perso, son amant.

- Bonjour John, hummm continues c'est bon.

- Tu te rends compte que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis 3 jours.

- Désolé amour mais j'ai été très occupé, encore quelques minutes et j'ai fini, la cité va briller de mille feux ce soir et nous aurons un bouclier et puis pfuuu.

Et puis rien du tout John s'était décalé et avait capturé avidement la bouche de son homme, la mordillant. Le baiser fut sensuel et presque brutal tant le militaire était en manque de lui.

Quand on connaissait John Sheppard on savait qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'inaction mais alors là pas du tout , le SGC avait ordonné un repos forcé pendant la mise à jour de la cité, au début John s'était dit que du repos ferait du bien, le premier jour il avait dormi et manger, le second il s'était entrainé avec Ronon mais avait trouvé que cela été une mauvaise idée car le runner s'ennuyait ferme lui aussi et mettait systématiquement une dérouillé à ses adversaires, John n'ayant pas envie de finir à l'infirmerie avait oublié l'idée et s'était décidé à faire de la paperasse, il avait essayé de «coincé » Rodney mais peine perdu celui-ci était inaccessible, entouré d'un essaim de scientifiques virevoltant autour de lui.

Alors il avait décidé de tenter sa chance le lendemain avant que la cité ne se réveille, il alla faire un tour dans la chambre de Rodney et la déception le lit n'était même pas défait, un tour au labo et là encore bredouille si bien qu'il retrouva Rodney dans la salle de EPPZ.

A peine avait il vu son amoureux concentré sur ses ordis qu'une envie lubrique et bien légitime le prit, il n'avait qu'une envie, faire l'amour avec son mec aux beaux yeux.

C'est comme ça que le militaire se retrouva sa langue dans la bouche de son amant l'embrassant magistralement.

Le canadien gémissait dans sa bouche et John sentait qu'il s'arque boutait comme pour rechercher le contact.

Ils se séparèrent pantelant.

- Je devrais te manquer plus souvent.

- J'en peux plus Rodney dit Sheppard dans un souffle, les yeux brillants d'envie.

-Je sais amour, donnes moi une heure ou plutôt deux et on se retrouve dans mes quartiers, tu me manques aussi.

- Pas plus de deux heures ou je commence tout seul comme un ado, tiens touches.

John avait pris une main de Rodney et la pressa contre ses parties, il était dur comme du bois.

- Putain John, comment je vais me concentrer moi.

Rodney pressait la bosse qui s'était formé dans le pantalon de John et le caressait sans même y penser, John se cabra et gémit.

- Bon sang, Rodney tu vas me faire venir maintenant si tu continues.

Le canadien sourit mais n'arrêta pas, fixant son homme dans les yeux.

- Tiens la au chaud, je te jure que l'on va se rattrapé, on va pouvoir se rattraper.

Il rompit le contact, John grogna de frustration et l'embrassa avec fougue, mordant au passage le scientifique qui gémit de douleur la bouche gonflée.

- Aïe !! fais attention, je vais avoir l'air malin si j'ai la bouche enflée pendant la réunion vidéo avec le SCG moi.

- T'avais qu'a pas m'exciter dis John d'un ton boudeur, à dans deux heures et ne me fais pas attendre.

John tourna les talons et parti, Rodney le regarda partir à regret en soupirant, pour rien au monde il ne lui aurait avoué mais lui aussi était à l'étroit maintenant dans son pantalon.

Comment ces deux là en étaient arrivés là mystère, du départ de leur rencontre ils n'avaient de cesse de se défier et l'improbable s'était produit, ils étaient devenus amants au retour d'une mission fatigante ou Rodney n'avait cessé de mettre John hors de lui, il l'avait suivi dans ces quartiers et le ton avait monté, John avait dit ces quatre vérités au scientifique et celui ci l'avait menacé de quitté l'équipe première d'Atlantis, John avait poussé un cri de rage et devant l'air effronté et supérieur de Rodney l'avait fait basculé en travers du lit et ils avaient fait l'amour comme cela ne leur été jamais arrivé avec une femme.

Déchirant les vêtements plus que déshabillant, mordant plus qu'embrassant, brulant la peau de l'autre sous les doigts, s'emparant sans douceur du sexe gorgé d'envie de l'autre, baisant car il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, ils avaient baisés sans retenue, maladroitement sans à priori entièrement conscient de l'effet que l'un faisait sur l'autre.

Ils s'étaient enfin découverts et quand un peu plus tard ils eurent fini, en sueurs et poisseux ils se regardèrent longuement sentant que cela avait toujours été là comme une évidence, cela devait arrivé, sans gène, sans remords, ils refirent l'amour tendrement, oui là c'était de l'amour qu'ils avaient ressenti, ils s'étaient endormis paisiblement le cœur léger amoureux.

Des mois que cela durait et l'envie démesurée de faire du bien à l'autre n'avait pas disparu.

Une heure, Rodney avait une heure de retard sur son rendez vous avec John, il n'arrêtait pas de penser à son amant pendant qu'il empruntait le long couloir qui menait à ses quartiers, il savait que son homme ne serait pas content du tout et les retrouvailles risquaient d'être mouvementées.

Attention qu'il n'y ai pas maitrise John n'était pas violent ou que ce soit et quoiqu'il se passe entre eux Rodney était toujours consentant, disons que le militaire était plutôt brusque et enthousiaste et il arrivait que les deux hommes aient de légères traces de morsures, de griffures ou des petits bleus là ou les peaux avaient été pincées et sollicitées.

Rodney n'était jamais en reste, c'était l'égalité parfaite entre eux, ni dominé, ni dominant, seulement deux amants passionnés pris dans un jeu qui les dépassait. Jamais Rodney n'avait pu pensé être capable de se lâcher comme il le faisait avec John mais ils se connaissaient tellement qu'ils ne se cachaient rien, ils savaient le caractère l'un de l'autre et c'était tout aussi bien, le sexe entre eux les amenaient à une jouissance puissante et insoupçonnée.

Le scientifique pénétra dans ces quartiers quand il se sentit plaqué sans douceur contre un mur, deux bras puissants nus l'encerclant et une langue coquine léchant le contour d'une oreille qui ravie n'en demandait pas moins.

- Tu es en retard murmura John d'une voix rauque.

- Pardon, ça c'est éternisé, le CSI et le SGC peuvent...

- Chut, viens.

John fit se retourné Rodney qui regarda son homme en costume d'Adam sexe dressé, Rodney déglutit et émit un petit gémissement entre envie et frustration, envie car il avait envie de son homme et frustré car il trouvait que lui même était trop vêtu, il voulait sentir le peau à peau merveilleux qui les faisaient si souvent frissonner.

John déshabilla Rodney doucement, à chaque vêtement enlevé Rodney avait droit un baiser dans les règles de l'art, quand à son tour il fut nu John le conduisit sous la douche, il régla le robinet, l'eau était chaude, très chaude, John prit le flacon de gel douche et entreprit de laver Rodney.

D'abord les épaules, puis le torse, les bras, tout le corps y passa mais John évita systématiquement le sexe de Rodney qui commençait à être douloureux d'un désir mal contenu.

John rinça son homme, l'eau dégoulinait sur les deux hommes trempés, Rodney ne se lassait pas de regarder la peau cuivrée et musclé de son mec. Il était tellement concentré sur son mattage qu'il ne sentit pas que John s'était agenouillé, Rodney se mit à glapir et poussa un cri orgasmique, son amant venait tout simplement de l'engloutir, le sexe de Rodney se retrouva dans un l'écrin chaud qu'était la bouche de John, celui-ci en avait prit possession d'un coup, il suçait et faisait un mouvement de va et vient intenable pour le scientifique qui s'agrippa à la chevelure de son homme lui donnant un faux tempo.

Le nez de John butait par cycle régulier dans la toison doré de son chéri qui se demandait comment celui ci pouvait l'avoir en bouche sans s'étouffer, mais John était devenu un pro et savait comment faire pour satisfaire son mec, Rodney était attendrit de se sentir si puissant, son homme a genoux entre ses cuisses, il plongeait doucement dans une espèce d'inconscience quand il sursauta, John avait passé une main entre les cuisses de son amant et d'un doigt caressait son anneau de chair.

C'était insoutenable Rodney voulait que son homme s'introduisse en lui, il donna un coup de rein pour lui indiquer ce qu'il voulait, John comprit et inséra un doigt, puis deux, il chercha et trouva la prostate de son chéri, il la titillait du bout de ses deux doigts avec l'efficacité d'un métronome.

Le canadien avait décollé depuis longtemps et il jouit dans la bouche de son homme, ses jambes tremblaient, il ne pouvait que s'appuyer contre la cloison en plexiglas en espérant ne pas tomber à terre comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils, il était sonné, KO debout.

John se redressa tout sourire et l'embrassa langoureusement, ils sortirent de la douche sans cesser de s'embrasser. Rodney attrapa une serviette au vol et les sécha.

Il poussa John sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, Rodney se fit une joie de lécher la peau de son homme, d'abord l'ourlet de ses oreilles, puis la gorge, là ou la peau est la plus tendre, puis la pomme d'Adam, une morsure appuyé sur la clavicule fit gémir John qui le regardait faire le regard trouble, lui non plus n'était plus maitre de son corps, il en était loin depuis longtemps, perdu dans un brouillard ouaté de luxure, de tendresse et de sexe.

Les mains le long du corps il caressait passivement les cuisses de Rodney, le scientifique se redressa et tendit la main vers la table de chevet, John comprit, il s'étonnait toujours de ressentir du plaisir en anticipant ce qui allait suivre, il savait que Rodney allait s'emparer d'un préservatif et du tube du lubrifiant, rien qu'à cette évocation un frisson de plaisir le parcourut, Rodney le regarda droit dans les yeux, vert dans bleu, accrochés, à l'unisson.

Le canadien baissa les yeux le temps de dérouler le préservatif sur le bout du gland du sexe fièrement dressé, il se déplaça un peu, se pencha et le mit en place avec sa bouche, John se raidit et lui murmura des mots d'amour érotiques.

Rodney se redressa et fit un sourire ravageur à John qui captura ses lèvres, le militaire caressa le dos de son homme avec ses deux mains larges, ils se séparèrent à regret, le scientifique se saisit du tube de lubrifiant et enduisit généreusement le préservatif, il s'essuya les mains sur le drap et fit se relever John, il lui mit des coussins dans le dos, juste assez pour que le militaire soit presque en position assise.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais bébé, tu vas faire ce que je crois.

La voix était rauque et pleine de désir. Rodney acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête et revient se placer devant son homme, il s'arque bouta de façon à placer son intimité face au sexe de son amant, un bras en arrière pour s'appuyer et une main devant pour se diriger.

Il s'empala avec lenteur, John mit la tête en arrière, gémissant de plaisir de sentir son sexe s'introduisant dans cet antre chaud et serré, Rodney maitrisait la situation, jouant avec les muscles de son anus pour se contracter à loisir tout en se détendant, quand il sentit que la douleur diffuse s'estompa il finit de s'empaler d'un coup sec les faisant crier tous les deux, John le ramena contre lui et lui prit les mains, les entrelaçant entre les siennes, serrées puis tous les deux se mirent à bouger à l'unisson, tanguant l'un contre l'autre, de temps en temps Rodney serrait un peu les cuisses et accélérait le mouvement en douceur.

On n'entendait que des gémissements, des mots d'amour et d'encouragement, le rythme s'accéléra et John sentit une chaleur poisseuse sur son ventre, Rodney venait de jouir sur lui les yeux clos prit dans son plaisir, rien que de le voir comme ça finit par faire venir John qui le rejoignit dans la jouissance, collé serré, souffles courts.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes accrochés l'un à l'autre, au chaud.

- Rodney, je t'aime tu sais.

- Je t'aime aussi chéri.

- C'était magistral bébé dit John en le serrant plus fort contre lui.

- Tu peux le dire, c'était magique, plus magique qu'un EPPZ répliqua le scientifique avec un sourire coquin

- Rodneyyyyy !! Le militaire éclata de rire et embrassa l'amour de sa vie.

Car oui John Sheppard était amoureux, à un point que ça lui faisait mal quand il ne voyait pas son mec à lui, le militaire endurcit se faisait tout petit devant cet homme, ce diable d'homme aux yeux bleus qui l'aimait aussi de tout son cœur et son âme.


End file.
